Awakening Memories
by homicidal chick
Summary: After waking up in a hospital bed, Koharu discovers that she couln't remember her past. Can a certain silver haired jounin help her reain her memories? Or will the past come back to haunt her? Kakashixoc
1. Default Chapter

A burning house. People screaming. Smoke. Lots of smoke. Crying. Someone coming. Being rescue. I see light.

………………………………………………

Faces. Unknown faces of people whom I don't know. Looking down at me, whispering. Someone says "How are you Koharu?" Koharu. That's my name. Hisame Koharu. "Oww" I said in reply.

Someone laughed. I looked up to see the face of a man with silvery hair. He wore a thin black mask and had a scar running down his left eye. The eye was Sharingan. He also had a tattoo on his left arm. He was an ANBU. I saw lots of people to my left and right. I looked ahead and saw some strange devices, and a computer screen. Wait. Was I in the hospital? What am I doing here in the first place? What had happened to me? I tried to recall the events that had happened. All I could remember was a burning house, and lots of smoke. It was as if my memories were completely erased. Gone. "Where am I?" I asked. An old man answers me. "At the hospital" he said.

I looked at him "Old man," I said in a rude tone "I wanna know where the hell I am and what am I-". I was cut short by an ANBU in a strange green cat mask. "OLD MAN!" He practically screeched "Do you realize that this is the lord Hokage that you are talking to. I glared at him "No" I answered simply. The old man laughed. "You don't remember anything child?" He asked. I glared at him as well "Does it look like I do?" I snapped at him. The strange ANBU in the cat masked looked seriously ticked off, so I thought that that was as far as I should go. I tried to get up from the bed. "Wait!" Someone shouted. But it was too late. As soon as I put weight on my legs, I felt a sharp pain, and immediately collapsed to the ground. People were all running over to me, asking if I was alright. But all I could think of were my legs. I couldn't move. I was in a state of total shock, and didn't realize that the silver haired ANBU had picked me up and gently placed me on the hospital bed again. "What happened!" I screamed "Why couldn't I move?" The people around me started to answer, but I wasn't listening. All I could think of was what happened. Why was I like this? I guess that all the stress had done me in, since the last thing that I remembered was the silver haired ANBU, looking down at me and saying something, and then- total darkness…

( Kakashi talking to Sarutobi)

"Do you think that we should tell her?"

"No" the third Hokage said

"Why not?"

"Some things are vetter off forgotten, and besides, what do you thik she'll do once she remembers?"

Kakashi seem to have caught on by now. "She would seek revenge first…" he said slowly "and then bring destruction to the village of Konoha…"

……………………………………………………………………..


	2. Yet Another Strange Place

**Chapter two:** Yet another strange place

**Summary:** Koharu wakes up at yet another strange place, and (just read the rest…)

**Story:**

I think that there is something wrong with me. Terribly wrong with me, in fact. Cuz today, I woke up in yet another strange place. But I'm not complaining, this one is a lot nicer than the other place (think it was a hospital…) There was at least some decent furniture around here. There was a bed, some windows, a drawer, and a balcony outside. Pretty nice crib here. I, as a curious person, wanted to know what was going on, so therefore tried to get up, but to no avail. My legs were as good as useless right now, so I sat helplessly on the bed. After for what seemed like hours, I was finally desperate enough to see if I would succeed in crawling down onto the floor.

"What do you think you're doing?" a deep voice demanded. I looked up, my hands halfway to the ground, to see that silver haired ANBU from yesterday, except now he was in pajamas, looking kinda sleepy. In my moment of sudden shock and surprise, I came crashing down from the bed, headfirst. "Owee" I said, rubbing my face. "Heh heh" I think I heard him chuckle.

"Yo" he yawned. I blinked at him, deciding whether to comment on how funny he looked in his PJs or asked where I was. "Where the hell am I?" I demanded. He looked at me funny. "You know, you're kind of rude." He commented. I gave him a big smile. This guy was getting me ticked off, and I kinda have a short fuse here that could blow off any second now. "You know, you look kind of funny wearing that dorky mask on."

For a while, he looked kinda pissed, then grinned. "You're in Konoha village, my home." Okaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyy… This was getting weirder and weirder. What happened after I fainted? What did this guy do to me, and why was I at his place?

"Y-you didn't happen to do anything now did you?" I asked slowly. The guy must have been confused, because he asked me: "Did you want something to happen?" and raised an eyebrow at me. My entire face heated up and I coulda sworn that he was grinning.

"Lift your arms up." He said. I was confused. "What?" he seemed irritated "Lift your arms up." He repeated. I obeyed. The next thing I knew, he had his arms wrapped around my waist. 'H-he-hey! What the fk are you doing to me?" He pretended not to hear me and lifted me over his shoulder, then continued to lug me around. "Child molester! Rapist! Crazy person! SEXUAL HARASSMENT!" I guess the last one did it since he dropped me onto the couch in the living room(at least what I thought was the living room) and looked at me. "Look, do you want to walk?" he said in a tired tone. I glared at him and pointed at my legs "Does it look like I can walk?" He smiled (again. What is this guy? Mr. Sunshine?) "Exactly" he grinned. "Oh yeah, by the way, my name's Kakashi."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

I watched as Kakashi filled the tub with water. It was certainly getting steamy in the room. "Uh, Kakashi, what am I doing here?"

He looked up from his task, confused. "Huh? What do you mean?"

"No, I mean aren't you going to take a shower? What am I doing here?"

He looked at me, really confused. "No, you're the one taking the shower." He turned back to his task. It was my turn to be confused. "Wait, how am I supposed to take a shower when my legs are…" I trailed off, finally catching on. "Hang a sec; you're not gonna be the one helping me are you?"

After I said that, he backed off at least ten feet away from me. "No… he said slowly. You are going to help yourself."

I let out a breath of relief. I had no intention of a man that I just met looking at my nude body. But it's certainly going to be a lot of trouble since my darn legs isn't working.

As soon as he left the room, I took off my t-shirt and pants (which Kakashi had kindly lent me) and slowly crawled into the tub. It was a very difficult task. I hope my legs would heal faster.

"Ahhhh…" The warm water felt good against my skin. You can't blame me; I haven't showered in a couple of days. Wait, I was in a coma or something so I don't know how long it was since I had bathed. I allowed myself doze off a bit. My eyelids are growing heavy…

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

'How long had she been in there?' Kakashi asked himself. 'I think it was an hour and a half. Could she have drowned…?' He decided to wit a few more minutes before assuming that she had died in there while taking a shower. 'Lessee, how should I inform the Hokage about this…' Kakashi turned to face a mirror. "I'm sorry Hokage-sama, but the girl that you had assigned me to protect had suddenly drowned while taking a marathon bath." He sweat dropped, knowing that the Hokage was never going to believe this. Looking at the clock, he realized that another 10 minutes had passed. Finally deciding to see if something was wrong, he knocked on the bathroom door. "Uh, Koharu, are you done in there? It's, uh been quite a while…" No response. Kakashi knocked on the door again. "Koharu?"

He knocked harder, practically banging down the door. Having someone over at his home was certainly a bother. Kakashi listened intently… he heard some gurgling and coughing. This time, it wasn't an attempt to knock down the door- he really did knock down the door.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

I groaned and coughed up more water. My head was spinning. The world was spinning. 'Where was I? Oh yeah, taking a shower, dozing off, then being startled to death when someone banged on the door, then nearly drowning due to the shock.

Sitting up, I realized that someone was kneeling over me, face looking worried. Huh? Who was that? Wasn't anyone I know, but hey, he is quite handsome. Wait a minute…isn't that Kakashi? Boy did he look hot without his mask on. Fuckin' hot! Wait…why was his mask on in the first place?

Looking around, I realized that I was in his room. Wasn't I in the bathroom before? Did he carry me out when I started to drown? Fuck, I was also completely naked. What the hell did this guy do?

"What did you do? And take your hand off of my chest." I growled

"You were drowning. I was trying to pump water out of you."

"So you saw me naked?"

"…"

"Answer me."

"I couldn't have just let you die in there, now could I? Then I'd fail my mission."

"…" It was my turn to be silent.

"You've seen me without my mask on, so we're even."

"…"

"so…"

"Why was your mask off?"

"… I was trying to get the water out of you…"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

I have to get out of here ASAP. Top 5 reasons why:

1) The dude seen me naked (I was stupid enough to fall asleep while bathing)

2) He kissed me (well, he was trying to save me…)

3) He is a total pervert (have you seen what he read)

4)

5)

I'm sure that I could find other reasons later on. I don't know why, but I have something against that guy, but don't know why.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Where are you going?" I asked. Not bothering to look back at me, he continued to put on his ANBU gear. "Mission." He said bluntly.

I wonder why he was so cold today. Was it because of yesterday? Maybe I should apologize later. Watching him leave, I felt a pang of loneliness. What am I thinking? It's better without him here. That'd show him. I don't need some guy protecting me. Getting up from the bed, I winced, having felt a stab of pain up my legs. Shit. Darn legs. Making life all the more difficult for me.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

I awoke to the sound of keys clicking. Was Kakashi coming home? Good. I was starving; I couldn't cook or make food for myself, since I couldn't crawl up to the stove.

Pushing myself up from the bed, I got up and crawled out of the room. "Hey Kakashi…"

I was greeted by a stranger instead. Looking at the way he dressed, I would presume that he was a drunkard. And looking at the door- he broke in. It didn't take a genius to know that. Hoping that he didn't see me, I tried crawling back into the room as quickly as I could. But needless to say, for an injured person, 'quickly as I could' just doesn't cut it. In other words, I wasn't quick enough, and he found me.

He reached over and grabbed my ankle, pulling my body towards him. A jab of pain rose in my leg again. Grabbing the first thing that I got my hands on, I slammed it down upon his head with all my might. It must've hurt, since the next thing I knew, he was clutching his head and yelping. _'Mwahahahah feel the pain.' _

But instead of releasing his hold on my ankle, it only made him grab on tighter. "Yeow!" He continued to pull me by the ankle until his face was level to mine. He had a crazy look in his eye. Uh oh. Does this mean that he was gonna try and… Thrashing out, I managed to hit his face, but obviously not hard enough. His breath and clothing reeked if alcohol.

'_Kakashi, where are you when I need you. God if you come now, I'll thank you forever.'_ (I didn't think that my praying was working...) It took me another minute to realize that he was all up and over me, rubbing his body over mine, despite my screaming and protests. It felt all slimy and disgusting. 'How can this be happening to me?'

I tried reasoning with him, but that didn't work. I even_ begged_- something that I would never do again. It was just impossible to get him to stop his invasion

Hot tears slid down my cheeks as he ripped off my top garments. I felt so afraid and alone. Tainted and dirty all over. He was clearly enjoying this- seeing me in pain.

Biting my lip and squeezing my eyes shut, I tried to keep from crying. It hurts. It really does. Blinking, I realized that the ceiling was spinning. 'Oh no.' this always happens when I overreact or get stressed.

'Kakashi?' I thought I saw his figure. The man was being lifted off of me, or rather, thrown off. Kakashi's face looked frantic. _'So, he really did come and save me…'_

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kakashi paced back and forth frantically, a thousand questions coming to his mind all at once. 'What happened her? Was Koharu hurt? What did the man do to her? Why was he in here in the first place? Did he… did he do anything to Koharu?'

The last one worried him the most. What if the man had actually raped Koharu? How would be in deep this time if the Hokage knew. But that was not what he was really worried about. If Koharu really did get raped, she would be the one hurt the most. He sighed, resting his head against the sheets of Koharu's blanket, trying to come up with a solution to this whole ordeal.

A/N: For those wonderful pplz that liked my fanfix ,plz leave a comment (the least I must receive to continue the next chapter is 5-10). Lov ya all.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Patching things up

Author: homicidal chick

Summary: the author is too lazy to write a summary, but hopes that the audience will continue to read and review her story. Arigato

Chapter Three: Patching things up

NORMAL POV

She just sat there, staring blankly out the window. It had gone on like that for hours, and Kakashi was on the verge of getting ready to kill himself, but not before taking the annoying kunoichi with him. She had been nothing but trouble, but in the corner of his heart, he did feel a small amount of sympathy. She was, after all, staying at a stranger's home ,whom she had deemed a "perv", and who knew what could've happened to her if he didn't arrive in time.

Sighing, Kakashi ran a hand through his hair in frustration. Koharu had refused to eat anything, and avoided all human contact with Kakashi, except for the few occasional glares. "Yo."

She remained seated on Kakashi's bed.

He sighed for the hundredth time, stretching slightly. He has been seated in quite an uncomfortable position, trying to persuade Koharu to take at least a bite, whom was staring at nothingness. _'Yup, there must be something interesting about my ceiling.'_ He decided.

"Well, since you aren't going to take a bite of your food or budge from my bed…"

Koharu had just shot up from his bed and sat on the cool floor.

"Um…" he rubbed the back of his head. "No, I didn't mean that…"

She sat back on his bed, staring at him intently, waiting for him to finish speaking.

"Look, nothing happened. Like I said, I got there in time and-

"And what!" she shouted, anger rising "but what if you didn't get there in time? What could've happened to me then? You're a guy ,just like the rest of them, hoe could you ever understand how I feel the way I do now! Tell me!"

He looked away from her, avoiding her, pain etched on her face. "I'm sorry…"

"Sorry?" she let out a laugh. "What does that do? Can it magically erase pain and suffering from people's lives? Can it stop sadness and sorrow from spreading? Can it heal someone's hurt, someone's pain? Answer me, can it!"

"Well you're the one that doesn't remember anything!" he roared, anger getting the better of him. "You don't the hell remember anything! What do you know of other people's lives and feelings? You're not the only one that's feeling pain. Others have it way worse.!" But he immediately regretted what he said.

Her small body trembled and shook, as if she was trying not to cry. But he could see the tears seeping out of the corners of her hazel eyes.

He turned and was about to leave, hoping to reach the Sandaime in time and report the case as a failed mission. The would leave a scar in his reputation; Hatake Kakashi, the great copy ninja, who couldn't even take care of one girl. _'A rather rude, intemperate and obnoxious girl at that.'_ He thought bitterly. He headed towards the door, stopping when he heard a thump and a pair of small hands wrapping around his waist.

Koharu gripped onto him tightly, refusing to let go. "Gome ne.." she sobbed silently into his shirt. "I-I didn't mean to blame everything upon you. I…I just feel so weak and alone, like I'm pathetic and useless. I can't do anything to protect myself. I have to rely on you, and that brought you nothing but trouble.."

Kakashi did kind of feel sorry for the girl. Kneeling down so that he was at level with her, he smiled faintly and patted the top of her head gently. "You're not useless or pathetic, now stop putting yourself down Koharu. You are a good girl…at times…"

She giggled slightly at the last comment. "Where are you going?" she asked in a quiet voice.

"To the Sandaime's office, I'm reporting this as a case of a failed mission. I'm sorry that I let you down."

"What will happen to me then?" fear laced in her voice

Sighing, he stood up. "They'll probably send you to another ANBU member to take care of you."

"Am I too much trouble here?"

"No, but-

She cut him off "I want to stay here. Besides, I don't trust anyone else. Guess I've grown use to you." She gave an ironic laugh.

Kakashi stared at her strangely, "But will things work out here? Especially since you think that I'm a "prev"?"

"No," she said, smiling happily "I think you're all right."

Kakashi suddenly realized that she was kneeling on her injured legs. "Um…aren't your legs just about killing you now?"

"Nope, not at all." Though he could tell that she was lying. The look she had on her face; which she was trying to smile happily through the pain caused by the further torture inflicted upon her legs made him want to burst out laughing, although he did manage to pass it off as a violent coughing fit.

She looked at him, worry in her eyes. "Are you alright?"  
Grinning, he picked her up gently from the floor and placed her gently back onto the bed, tucking the covers in over her small frame. It was amusing, having Koharu live with him. It was as if her presence made his days brighter, especially after the deaths of his friends and comrades. She was light the sun on a cloudy day, always there to brighten things up.

…………………………………………………………………………………….

Taking a breath of fresh air from his balcony, he thought on the days events and past few days. A lot had happened, and somehow, he had found a way to accept it. And who knew? He and Koharu did grow a lot closer after this ordeal. He smiled up at the star specked sky, she wasn't so bad after all.

…………………………………………………………………………………….

A/N: To those pplz that all reviewed me, I lov u all, but I don't ahv the time to type to all y'all individually, so sorry. Bad grammatical errors here, as u can all see. Plz review if u want me to continue this story. I'm thinking of maybe discontinuing it. Who knows? Muses. LOL. XD


End file.
